


PWP

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-25
Updated: 2003-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Battle City blimp, the hangers-on are required to share rooms, and Honda and Otogi aren't sure how they feel about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to fix minor grammatical and spelling issues. Also, to take out some extra letters. (Yes, it was worse. If you can imagine.)

**Title:** PWP  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairings:** hints of Honda/Otogi  
 **Warnings:** homosexual slander (meant in good fun)  
 **Summary:** On the Battle City blimp, the hangers-on are required to share rooms, and Honda and Otogi aren't sure how they feel about that...

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 **Original Summary:** Setting: De Blimp. (Finals)  
Main Main Charas: Honda and Otogi  
Warnings: VERY light shounen ai, cussing, the throwing of random objects, & homosexual slander(all in good fun)  
Required: A sense of humor

 

 

(Random need to write a PWP, with the added bonus of no sleep, Pixy Stix, and too much caffeine(Which reminds me... *runs downstairs to get more caffeine* Okay, I’m happy now!! ^_^) is the cause behind this fic. Excuse me for any- and everything you find wrong with this fic. I shall tell you at the end whether you are allowed to flame me or not, K?)

-~~-

“Wait! Whadda mean I have to sleep with him?!” Otogi shouted, pointing at Honda.

Seto smirked at the two. “You weren’t duelling at all. You’re just here with your friends. There aren’t enough rooms in the blimp for all you tag-alongs to have your own. Be happy you’re only going double.”

“But, _him_?!” Otogi was still complaining. “Why couldn’t you have set him up with Jyou, instead?!”

“Finalists get their own rooms,” Jyou called from where he stood with Shizuka. Shizuka was sharing a room with Anzu. “Duh.”

“Give the inu a bone.” Seto snorted turning away. “This argument is over, Ryouji. You stay with Hiroto, or you sleep outside. Your choice.” Then he walked away.

“I really hate that dick,” Jyou grumbled.

“Jyou!” Shizuka cried, horrified.

“What?! Oh.... Sorry, Shizuka...” Jyou hung his head.

Shizuka sighed. “It’s okay, anii.”

Otogi glared at Honda. “Alright, let’s go check out our room,” he grumbled.

Honda shrugged and followed him into the room. He didn’t know what Otogi was getting so worked up about. He glanced around the room. There was only one bed. “KAIBA!!!” he shouted down the hall.

~~^_~”~~

“I’m not sleeping on the floor, for the last time!” Otogi shouted.

“Oh, yes you are!” Honda returned.

“ _You_ sleep on the floor!” Otogi countered.

“Give me one good reason why you have the bed privileges?” Honda challenged.

“I’m rich, and a better duellist than you.”

“You don’t even know how I duel!! And if you’re so rich, go get your good buddy Kaiba out there to give you your own room!”

Otogi growled. “What’s your reason for bed privileges?”

“I’m bigger than you.”

“I’m gonna throw dice at you.”

“Go ahead. I’ll throw them right back.”

“What will this become, a dice war?”

“You started it!”

“I haven’t done anything!”

“You’re the only one with dice!!”

“I don’t have any out!!”

“What about that one in your ear?”

“It’s an earring, you idiot!!”

“So?!”

Otogi let out a frustrated growl and laid down on the bed. “Oyasumi!” he said sharply, then closed his eyes.

Honda made a face, but turned out the light and followed Otogi’s example.

~~^_^”~~

“ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!** ” Honda and Otogi’s screams woke the rest of the battleship up the next morning.

“What the–” Seto stormed into their room, looking seriously pissed off. Otogi and Honda were standing on opposite sides of the room, looking at one another as if they were the plague. “What now?!?”

“He was hugging me!!” both cried, pointing at the other, then starting to whimper.

Seto snickered. “Not my problem. Next time you wake up together, try _not_ to wake up the rest of us.” Then he turned and left them, still snickering.

“Queer,” Honda called out.

“Fairy,” Otogi countered.

“Queen.”

“Gay.”

“Fag.”

“It’s fag _got_. Get it right,” Otogi growled.

“Riiiight....” Honda blinked. “Huh?”

Otogi snickered and tossed a die at Honda. “There’s your die from yesterday, by the way...”

Honda glanced down at the die, then chucked it at Otogi. “ **DIE WAR!!!** ”

Otogi ducked the die and gaped at the dent it made in the wall. “Be _CAREFUL_ with these things!!” he shouted, throwing it back.

“You started it!”

“I did not!”

“You threw it at me first!”

“I tossed it!”

“Threw it!”

“Tossed it!”

“Threw!”

“Tossed!”

“Threw!”

“Tossed!”

“ ** _SHUT UP!!!_** ” Yami shouted from the doorway.

The two in the room settled on mouthing their argument. Jyou looked in at them. “Uhm, breakfast is served.”

The two looked at one another, then made a beeline for the door, where they ran into one another and landed on their asses. They suddenly realized how close they were to one another. “ ** _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** ” the two cried, running back to their personal corners of the room.

Shizuka blinked in at them. “Aren’t you two hungry?”

The two boys inched along the wall towards the door. To get out, they flattened themselves against the doorframe and squeezed out. Once free for the room, they ran to where they smelled the food from, and ran into one another again. “ ** _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** ” they screamed again, then ran into the room and found seats at opposite ends of the table, glaring at one another as they got their food.

“Uhm.... Honda....” Jyou hid a grin, pointing to the sauce Honda was spilling all over his shirt front.

“Not right now, Jyou,” Honda mumbled, still watching Otogi intensely.

Seto snickered from the doorway. “Ah, love...” Then he turned to go.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Kaiba?!?” Otogi shouted. Then he saw the sauce on Honda’s shirt and cracked up, pointing.

Honda finally looked down. “ **SHIT!** ” He stood up fast, and the bottle of sauce went flying from his hand. It landed in the table in front of Otogi, breaking and showering the other boy with sauce.

Otogi stood angrily. “Run,” he said in a deadly voice.

“Oh... **_SHIT!!!_** ” Honda made a beeline for the door and ran for it. He saw Seto, and started after the CEO. “KAIBA!! THIS MADMAN’S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!” he shouted.

Seto groaned and hit an intercom button. “I need a couple of men down here to grab a couple of idiots and lock them in the smallest room on this blimp,” he said.

Honda and Otogi stopped their death lock on each other to gape at Seto with horrified looks. “ ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** ”

The men came over. “Put them in one of the closets and don’t let them out until they’ve stopped making noise for an hour,” Seto grumbled. The men nodded and dragged the two boys down the hall.

~~Three Hours Later~~

One of the guards opened the door to the closet. Otogi and Honda had fallen asleep, hugging one another.

 

~~

 

A/N: Flames welcome. Sleep is needed. This was random. Blah. Obviously, I had fun with this one. I wanted it to be a hentai PWP, but it, err, wasn’t.

Rated for violence, cursing, and just plain old manhandling.

Fic inspired by a yaoi screenshot from the Japanese YGO!

YGO! is not mine. Good thing, too.

~KK =-.-=


End file.
